


All He Needed

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: Jiyong has always been hot tempered and known to mood swings. Recently his moods have gotten even more unpredictable and he is lashing out at his members but mostly Seunghyun. Seunghyun takes it until finally Jiyong pushes him to far and confronts him on his attitude.





	All He Needed

Seunghyun had a feeling he knew why Jiyong's mood swings seem to have gotten even worse. When the group won their first award a couple weeks ago they had all gone to celebrate, that night after the other members had fallen asleep, Jiyong and Seunghyun were in the Kitchen having more to drink and talking. The next thing they knew, Seunghyun had Jiyong pinned up against the wall, their lips locked together in a heated kiss. Jiyong had groaned when Seunghyun had palmed his growing erection through his jeans. It was that groan that had snapped Seunghyun out of it and brought him to the realization of what they were doing in the Kitchen in their dorm. 

With a massive show of willpower that surprised himself, he pulled away from Jiyong and fled from the kitchen without a second look at the smaller man. Jiyong was left shaking, breathless, and needy with tears in his eyes from the feeling of being rejected.

The next couple weeks hadn't just been awkward for Seunghyun and Jiyong but Seunghyun would make sure him and Jiyong were never alone again. The couple times they ended up in almost getting into an argument just from Jiyong's short snappy responses. 

Now here the 5 were practicing for their upcoming concert in a hot and stuffy dance room, with 3 of them huddled in the corner watching Jiyong onload his anger and frustration out on the eldest hyung.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDOT, SEUNGHYUN. IM DONE WASTING MY TIME," Jiyong yelled then he turned and left the dance room signaling practice was over.

The other three members tried to comfort Seunghyun and tell him that he should know Jiyong isn't serious and that he should just let him be for the remainder of the day. The members knew Jiyong well, he may get angry often but his anger never lasted long. Seunghyun knew they were right but he was still hurt by the seething words Jiyong had spoken.

The other 4 left the practice room and while 3 of them wanted to go get food, Seunghyun wanted to just go home and go to bed. They had their driver drop Seunghyun back at the dorms, the others saying they would be home in awhile and Seunghyun watched the car pull away before heading into their dorm. 

It was so quiet when he entered that he almost thought he was alone but he heard a small sound coming from Jiyong's room and though part of him wanted to just ignore Jiyong his curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards Jiyong's partly closed door and peeked inside. 

Jiyong was laying on his bed, on his stomach and he was crying. Knowing that Jiyong was so upset made Seunghyun's own anger towards his dongsaeng disappear. 

He pushed the door open and the creak of the door made Jiyong look up at the door. "What do you want hyung," Jiyong asked quickly wiping his eyes dry.

"Are you OK" Seunghyun asked approaching the bed slowly.

"I'm fine, now please leave me alone," Jiyong said hotly getting off the bed and attempting to make his way to the bedroom door he stopped and looked at Seunghyun waiting for the older man to leave so he could shut the door and lock it. Seunghyun sighed and approached the bedroom door and then stopped. He suddenly grabbed Jiyong's wrist and yanked him backwards into him pressing the front of his body against the smaller man's back. "Hyung, what are you doing? Let me go," Jiyong hissed trying to pull out of the older man's grip. "No, Jiyong, tell me what's wrong," Seunghyun said calmly.

"Isn't it obvious, the night we were in the kitchen and we kissed, you just left. You then proceeded to make me feel like what we did was wrong by avoiding being around me. How am I supposed to feel after that," Jiyong said his voice softening. 

"I'm sorry Ji, I didn't mean to make you feel like that." Seunghyun whispered intobJiyong's ear and Seunghyun noticed the smaller man shiver. "How much I wanted you that night freaked me out," Seunghyun admitted. 

Jiyong turned his head and looked back at Seunghyun, "you wanted me," Jiyong gasped suddenly feeling something pushing against his ass and he quickly realized it was Seunghyun's erection. "I still do," Seunghyun said suddenly kissing Jiyong's neck. 

Jiyong wrapped his right arm back around Seunghyun's neck as Seunghyun's hand slowly slid into the front of Jiyong's pants and Jiyong groaned loudly when the older man's hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a strong tug. 

"Fuck, Jiyong you are so fucking hard already," Seunghyun growled into the younger's ear. The tightness of Jiyong's jeans making it difficult to get a good movement going. Seunghyun chuckled at the whimper from the younger when he let go of his cock and slid his hand out of his jeans. Seunghyun proceeded to undo Jiyong's belt and his jeans and pushed them down freeing Jiyong's cock from the confines of his tight jeans and boxers. 

Jiyong groaned even louder and his legs buckled when Seunghyun wrapped his hand back around Jiyong's cock and stroked him slowly relishing in the desperate sounds coming from the younger. 

"I want your sexy mouth on my cock," Seunghyun growled and Jiyong turned around finishing kicking his jeans and boxers aside and dropped to his knees. He slid Seunghyun's own pants and boxers down as the older slid his shirt off and he watched as Jiyong slid his mouth down on his cock stroking whatever he couldn't fit. 

"Oh fuck yes, Jiyong" Seunghyun said clasping his fist into Jiyong's hair and fucking the younger's mouth. He puller Jiyong up to his feet before Jiyong's talented mouth and tounge could make him cum and took him over to Jiyong's bed. "Get on your hand's and knees so I can eat that cute little ass," Seunghyun said smiling when he saw the blush in Jiyong's cheeks. Seunghyun's dominance and the way he spoke to him only making Jiyong impossibly harder. He shyly climbed onto his bed and got on his hands and knees, gasping when he felt Seunghyun's hands on his ass followed by Seunghyun's tounge licking at his tight entrance. 

Jiyong's hand found its way to his cock and he started stroking himself as Seunghyun firmed his tounge and slid it inside Jiyong, fucking him with it. "Oh god hyung," Jiyong whined. Seunghyun sucked on his fingers briefly and then inserted one into Jiyong, he waited a few minutes before inserting a second and slowly scissored them stretching Jiyong open. When Jiyong started fucking his fingers slowly, Seunghyun added a third and curved them so they brushed his prostate. His head shot back and he cried out in pleasure.

"Hyung, oh god fuck me please," Jiyong pleaded desperately almost in tears from his need.

Using spit to slick his own length up he positioned himself at Jiyong's entrance and slowly slid into him. He gave Jiyong a minute to get accustomed to the feeling despite him wanting to pound into the tight heat encircling his cock he didn't want to hurt the younger man.

"Move hyung, please," Jiyong said softly. Seunghyun slowly began moving in and out of Jiyong, teasing the younger man to the point of sobbing in frustration. "Hyung fuck, please harder," Jiyong panted looking back at his hyung with desperate eyes.

Seunghyun couldn't take it anymore and slammed into Jiyong and pounding into him quick and hard, grabbing his hair and yanking Jiyong up to his knees and his back up against Seunghyun's chest.

"You are such a fucking slut Ji, look at how much you have been craving my cock. If only everyone knew how hungry you are for this," Seunghyun growled. 

Seunghyun felt his orgasim coming and he wrapped one hand around Jiyong's cock and the other teased the younger's sensitive nipples. "Hyung, I'm so close,please let me cum," Jiyong pleaded and Seunghyun chuckled, it wasn't even required for Jiyong to ask permission.

"OK, baby cum for me. Then I'm going to cum all over your beautiful face," Seunghyun moaned and after a few more strokes Jiyong's body tensed and with a loud cry he came hard all over his sheets.

Seunghyun slowly pulled out and got off the bed followed by Jiyong who dropped to his knees. Seunghyun fisted his cock hard and fast as he yanked Jiyong's head back by his hair with the other hand. Jiyong opened his mouth and stuck his tounge out, "oh my god Jiyong, you are so fucking hot especially like this," Seunghyun groaned and with a deep growl he came all over Jiyong's face. Jiyong licked what he could off and Seunghyun hurried for a wet cloth to wipe Jiyong's face and hair clean.

Afterwards the two dressed for bed then headed out to the living room to watch TV. Jiyong ended up passing out, his head on Seunghyun's lap. Seunghyun looked down at the younger man and smiled. He looked so innocent 99% of the time. No one would ever guess how much of a slut for Seunghyun, Jiyong really was.


End file.
